


Let's Dance

by msleviss



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, DJ Sander, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msleviss/pseuds/msleviss
Summary: Robbe and his friends go to a club to check out Amber’s DJ cousin.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Let's Dance" by David Bowie because I'm boring like that. Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!  
> I'm [sander-driesen](https://sander-driesen.tumblr.com) on tumblr ❤

Robbe likes dancing. He _does._ But he needs to be really drunk to do it, feels too awkward to dance properly when he’s sober. And he doesn’t feel like drinking more tonight. Doesn’t want to have a hangover tomorrow and spend the day in bed when he’s supposed to visit his mother at her new place for lunch. He wants to stay home, wear his sweatpants and _maybe_ hang out with Milan for a while. But mostly he’d rather sit on the couch and play Fortnite until he gets too tired.

Instead, it’s almost 11pm and he is currently on his bike, a little tipsy from the pregame, the cold and harsh wind freezing his face off, following Jens, Aaron and Moyo, on their way to a club in downtown Antwerp. They’ve been there before and Robbe doesn’t remember that night at all, but _vividly_ remembers how terrible the next day had been. But apparently there’s this cool new DJ that they just _have to_ check out. A friend of Amber’s, as Aaron repeatedly pointed out earlier, making it very clear to Robbe and the others that they _absolutely had to go_. Robbe just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

But he’s here now and he decides to make the best of it. They get off their bikes and lock them. The event started a while ago but there’s still a small line of people waiting to get in. Aaron walks past it confidently and is only stopped by the bouncer. The way he towers over Aaron makes the boys laugh. The bouncer puts a big hand on Aaron’s chest, looking at him angrily. That makes Robbe stop Jens and Moyo from following him, shaking his head, gesturing at the bouncer who doesn’t look like he’d shy away from yelling at or punching a bunch of 20 year olds. They keep their distance, trying not to giggle.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, the bouncer asks, folds his arms and raises his eyebrows.

“Oh…” Aaron gets flustered quickly. “I was just just…” He points inside. “We’re on the guest list?” He turns around to look at his friends and gives them a betrayed look when he sees they’re not right behind him.

Robbe shares an amused look with Jens. And Moyo looks like he’s about to tackle the bouncer if he even so much as thinks about yelling at or touching Aaron.

The bouncer just shakes his head and points at the line. “Still gotta wait. Bag checks.”

Aaron looks like he’s about to say something else, but then Moyo does suddenly run to his aid, grabs him by the arm and pulls him towards the back of the line which has gotten significantly longer since they arrived.

“Hey! We don’t even have bags!”

“It’s not worth it, dude”, Moyo just says and shakes his head.

Jens laughs at them.

Aaron groans. “This is bullshit! Amber is waiting for me, this might take forever!” He takes his phone out and starts typing furiously.

Robbe looks at the fifty or so people in front of them. He agrees, but doesn’t say anything. He’s trying to psych himself up, trying to get himself in the mood for dancing, the buzz from their pregame having already mostly worn off in the cold night. He suddenly craves another beer and maybe a chair to sit on. A very comfortable one, preferably. A big one, maybe couch-big, with a table in front of it. And maybe a TV, too. Preferably the one from his living room. His own couch. Yes, that’s what he wants, to be home.

Maybe the buzz hasn’t worn off completely. He sighs quietly and tries to tune back into what the others are talking about.

Jens and Moyo have moved on to talking about girls they might get with tonight. Aaron is still staring at his phone, a small smile on his face. Robbe wants to tease him about it, but feels bad. After literal years of pining over Amber, she finally went out with Aaron a few weeks ago and he’s been on cloud nine ever since. Jens and Moyo have been teasing him relentlessly ever since, but Robbe is secretly just really happy for him. Wants his friend to be happy and in love. Which doesn’t mean Jens and Moyo aren’t happy for Aaron, they just have a harder time showing it.

Finally, the line starts moving and they get a few people closer to the entrance.

“Do we know anything about the DJ besides him being a friend of Amber’s?”, Robbe asks to divert the conversation away from girls Jens and Moyo want to bang.

Aaron looks up from his phone and shrugs. “He calls himself DJ Bowie. His slot starts at eleven, I think. I’ve never met him, but he’s Amber’s cousin. So I want all of you to be extra supportive!”

“Who the fuck calls themselves DJ Bowie though?”, Jens asks, staring at something behind Robbe.

Robbe turns around and sees a poster. It’s a poster for the event tonight, the time, date and location at the bottom, a huge bolt of lightning across the whole poster. There’s a bunch of different DJ names listed, among them _DJ Bowie_. It looks exciting, promises old-school dance music, some EDM. It makes Robbe crave another beer even more, so he can be comfortable enough to dance.

“Must be a Bowie fan.” Aaron shrugs and goes back to his phone.

There’s a commotion at the front of the line. A loud voice, then a short blond woman makes her way through the people in front of them. “Let me through!” Her voice is harsh when she almost trips over someone’s shoe. But then she looks up and sees the four boys and her whole face lights up. “Hi”, she says, but it’s mostly directed at Aaron. She takes him by the arm, the same way Moyo did earlier, and _pulls_. “Come”, she says and turns around.

Aaron gives the others a delighted smile and Jens, Moyo and Robbe trail them.

When they pass the bouncer, Amber gives him a dirty look. Robbe keeps his head down and hurries up to follow, so the bouncer can’t stop them last-minute, not wanting to start a fight.

And then they’re finally in. The music is already loud, a DJ standing in front of the turntables on the stage, lights flash in all colors of the rainbow and the dance floor is already filled with people, although it isn’t too crowded. Aaron and Amber disappear somewhere with an excuse Robbe doesn’t hear over the loud music. Robbe, Jens and Moyo make their way to the bar and Robbe finally gets his beer from a brunette bartender who winks at him. He downs it in one go.

“You okay, dude?”, Jens asks, sipping at his beer.

“Thirsty”, Robbe shrugs and orders another one. Then he raises it for a toast. “To tonight.”

Jens and Moyo cheer. “To tonight!”

They clink beer bottles and Robbe stops being cold, the alcohol warming him up quickly. It makes him a bit more excited to be here today.

That’s when the DJ yells something into his microphone Robbe can’t quite understand, but it sounds like a goodbye and then the music suddenly cuts off and is replaced by much quieter less danceable music. Loud yells of protest come from the direction of the dance floor. The DJ disappears and then the lights get darker and someone who Robbe recognizes as one of the bartenders steps onto the stage at the opposite side of the bar. It’s a woman, short dark hair with bangs. She introduces herself as Noor. She thanks everyone for coming and introduces the “man of the evening”. Moments later the bar gets swarmed by angry dancers getting new drinks. Robbe, Jens and Moyo escape and move away from the bar, go to the edge of the dance floor, a little closer to the stage.

“I’m so excited to introduce an old friend of mine, making his debut at Club Nivo. It’s DJ Bowie!” Noor moves to bow but stops herself and laughs, looking graceful even in her aborted attempt. Robbe hears Moyo say “sheesh” under his breath next to him, elbowing Jens, “She’s so fucking hot, dude.” Robbe rolls his eyes and ignores them. He takes another sip of his beer.

There’s a smattering of applause and someone walks up on stage and stands behind the DJ table on the stage. He ignores the microphone set up right next to him and organizes himself. Moments later the quiet background music is replaced by the opening notes of _Under Pressure_. Immediately, the applause gets louder, people cheer and the dance floor fills up again.

Robbe hasn’t stopped staring at him since he arrived on stage.

“Do you want another beer?” Jens has to lean in close to get Robbe to hear him.

Robbe just nods, not taking his eyes off the man on the stage, and downs the rest of his beer. He feels a pleasant buzz run through his body, he feels warm and relaxed, like he can take over the world.

His eyes are transfixed by the DJ. He’s wearing a black t-shirt with some sort of print on the front, a black bracelet and he thinks he can see some rings twinkling on his fingers. But most importantly, he notices his hair. It’s bleached white, a stark contrast to his light tan. His face is angular but somehow soft, a small smile on his lips. And he’s _beautiful_. It’s the first thought Robbe had when he saw him and he just keeps thinking it, his eyes incapable of looking anywhere else for long. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

“I’m gonna go dance”, Moyo yells through the music and Robbe barely reacts.

Then he looks away and he realizes he’s standing there on his own, holding an empty beer bottle, staring at the DJ without moving. He heats up a little, this time not because of his pleasant buzz. He looks around for Jens but can’t see him anywhere at the crowded bar. He scans the dancing crowd and sees Aaron and Amber grinding into each other, having already forgone innocent dancing. Aaron meets his gaze and Robbe gives him a thumbs up. Aaron gives him a wide smile and devotes himself back to his girlfriend. Moyo’s dancing with a girl in the crowd in front of him.

Robbe needs another beer. Thankfully, Jens comes back soon after. He hands him the drink and then gives him an apologetic look, pointing at a girl waiting a few meters behind him. Robbe gives him a nod and a smile.

“I’m sorry, I’ll let you know if she has a gay friend and I’ll send him right over to you!”, Jens promises, winks at him and then turns to leave with the girl.

Robbe sends him another smile but drops it the moment his friend is out of sight. So much for going out together. He downs his beer, feeling pleasantly drunk, and then moves to go to the bar to get himself a couple of shots. He’s not going to just leave because his friends have all abandoned him. He’s been preparing himself to dance, so he _will_ dance.

After the shots, he finally feels drunk enough to lose his inhibitions. He tends to have trouble with letting go, losing himself in the music. A pleasant buzz isn’t always enough, he needs to be _drunk_.

He wobbles a little and then immerses himself into the crowd of people. The DJ still hasn’t said much, but the music has been consistently good and danceable. It doesn’t take long for Robbe to close his eyes and comfortably start moving to the beat. He lifts up his arms, moves his hips, jumps, pirouettes awkwardly, does whatever feels right in the moment, completely in tune with the music, letting go of any other thoughts, losing himself in the music.

After a few songs, the DJ speaks for the first time. “My name is DJ Bowie, thank you for having me tonight.”

Robbe has barely opened his eyes to look at him when the next song has already started playing.

The DJ isn’t overtly dancing along, isn’t hyping up the crowd the way Robbe has seen dozens of DJs do. He’s standing in front of his turntables, looking down at his hands working, constantly moving, nodding his head in time with the music. Robbe thinks he sees him close his eyes occasionally, mouthing along to lyrics. It’s as hypnotizing as the music himself. Robbe doesn’t know whether he wants to lose himself in the music again or if he wants to lose himself in looking at this beautiful man on the stage.

He hasn’t decided yet when the DJ suddenly looks up and meets his gaze.

Robbe almost jumps in surprise, looking away immediately. He closes his eyes and starts dancing again, a little more awkwardly now, since he can’t be sure he isn’t being watched. Luckily, he’s drunk enough to not make a complete fool of himself, despite everything being a little blurry at this point. He opens his eyes again and the DJ is looking at his hands again. The next moment his eyes are back on him and he raises his eyebrows.

Robbe flushes. He’s sweating, feels his shirt sticking to him. Boldly, he smiles up at the man who nods at him and then looks back at his set up.

That’s all Robbe needs to close his eyes again and go back to dancing. Once in a while he’ll open his eyes again and exchange glances with the guy, never having to wait long for him to look back at him. Sometimes he’s already looking at Robbe as if waiting for Robbe to meet them.

It’s like Robbe lives in two different worlds. In one world he’s dancing on his own but also with all of the people around him. The songs change, the beat drops, the lights flash all around them and Robbe is standing in this crowd where everyone’s dancing, jumping into each other, raising their arms, cheering, singing. It’s chaotic and exhilarating. And then there’s the other world, where he’s alone on this dance floor and it’s just him, the DJ and the music. They’re looking at each other and looking away at the same time, timed glances in-between beat drops and short pauses in-between songs. It’s exhilarating in a different way. It makes Robbe feel so hot he thinks he’ll need another drink soon. He’s dizzy, high off of the adrenaline and the excitement that courses through his veins.

There’s no way to know if he’s been dancing for ten minutes or two hours. He keeps dancing until his brain decides enough is enough and he stumbles through the crowd, accidentally running into a few people, mumbling apologies without looking at them. He’s at the bar soon enough and he sits down on an empty bar stool and waits for the bartender to notice him.

“What can I get you?”

He looks up and sees Noor, the girl who introduced the DJ earlier.

“A water please”, Robbe answers and he winces when his voice is loud and a little slurred. He’s drunker than he thought.

She brings him the water and gives him a pitiful look. Robbe groans internally. He probably looks as wasted as he feels. He takes a sip of the water and then immediately downs it. When he’s done he sets the glass back on the bar harder than necessary and sighs at the satisfying sound it makes. He giggles at himself, immediately feeling better about everything, ready to go back to dancing.

“He’s good, isn’t he”, Noor suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

Robbe nods, not really looking at her. “Love all the Bowie.” He means to elaborate, afraid he’s coming off as rude, but his brain isn’t working properly, too jumbled with thoughts of alcohol, pretty blond boys and dancing. In the corner of his eye he can see him still on stage, moving his head.

Noor nods and smiles at him. “Do you want anything else?”

Robbe looks up as if caught doing something he isn’t allowed to do. He sees Noor still looking at him. She has a glint in her eye that he’s immediately wary of.

“A beer please”, Robbe says and smiles at her.

She brings him one and when he moves to pay, she stops him. “It’s on me”, she says and winks. Then she slides the bottle over to him, a piece of paper under it. She winks at him again and then diverts her attention to other costumers waiting to be served.

Robbe bites his lip and lifts the bottle. It’s not a piece of paper, it’s a napkin with some hastily scribbled writing on it.

_Text me sometime? xx Noor_

A phone number underneath.

Robbe winces, sends her an apologetic look, but she isn’t looking at him. He balls the napkin in his hands and puts it in the pocket of his jeans next to his phone. He’s definitely not planning on texting her, but he also doesn’t want a random guy to find a phone number on the floor or in the trash. Which makes him remember that his phone can tell him the time. He pulls it out and checks it. It’s past midnight.

Before Noor can notice him again he grabs his bottle, shoves his phone back into his pocket, ducks a little to hide himself, and moves back to the dance floor, still a little unsteady on his feet. He’s drunk and the world spins a little every time he moves his head, but it’s more pleasant again. He’s ready to go back to the dancefloor. This time, instead of downing his drink, he sips at it.

“I hope you’ve had a good time, I’m DJ Bowie. Let’s slow it down a little…”

Robbe looks up, electrified, when he hears that beautiful voice again. The DJ is smiling at the crowd’s loud cheers when _Heroes_ starts playing. Robbe stops short a bit to the side of the dance floor, realizing this might be the set’s last song, that he won’t be able to go back to what he had earlier, won’t lose himself in the music again. So he just stays where he is. Listens to the song, sings along to the lyrics.

_We can beat them, just for one day._

The whole crowd starts singing along, it’s electrifying, the energy fills him up and Robbe feels like he’s bursting.

That’s when he suddenly has an arm on his. He looks up and it’s Jens, flushed and smiling. “I was looking for you!”, he yells and then continues singing along to the song.

_Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever._

Jens is clearly drunk, maybe more so than Robbe, his grin is wide. He lifts his arms, his voice loud and happy and free. Robbe joins in. They basically fall into each other’s arms, singing loudly and Robbe wishes he could tell his 15 year old self about this. About how he feels right now. About how free he feels. About how connected he feels to Jens, his best friend in the world. How they share all their secrets, about how he won’t even mind too much if Jens leaves him to hang out with a girl. Because Jens always comes back to him, always makes it up to him, genuinely feels sorry. Because they’re best friends.

_We can be heroes, just for one day._

Robbe is grinning from ear to ear, belting out the last words of the song when his eyes meet the DJ’s again. He’s looking right at Robbe, an unreadable expression on his face. Robbe is too happy to stop himself, so he smiles at the guy again, even waves at him in a way that is anything but subtle. Then he wiggles his eyebrows. The DJ looks away and Robbe is too far away to read his face, but he’s undisturbed.

Jens cheers loudly when the song is over and transitions into quieter background music, signaling the end of the DJ set. “That was so fucking amazing.” He hugs Robbe and Robbe lets him, putting his arms around Jens just as the DJ walks off the stage, with one last wave at the crowd. “Let’s go get another drink and find the others.” Jens pulls at Robbe and he follows him easily. They join the masses of people already crowding around the bar, getting new drinks.

“I think Moyo found some girl, he’s probably left with her.”

“So did I”, Jens says and wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’ll text him.” Robbe takes his phone out of his jeans pocket, feels the napkin Noor gave him earlier next to it. He checks their group chat. “He left”, he laughs when he sees that Moyo sent them three eggplants and a hand wave emoji.

Jens leans over to see the phone and lets out a bark of laughter. “Asshole, leaving like that.”

Robbe raises his eyebrows at him.

“Hey, at least I came back!”, Jens defends himself, raising his hands as if in defeat.

They wait for one of the bartenders to notice them when Aaron and Amber find them again.

“Hi guys”, Amber says excitedly. “Wasn’t that so amazing?” She’s grinning widely, her eyes big and full of happiness.

“It was really good”, Jens agrees, although he can’t have seen much of the set.

“We’re going to an after party at somebody’s house, you’re welcome to join us”, Amber says, her arms around Aaron who looks blissed out of his mind.

Jens looks so excited at that that Robbe doesn’t want to say no. So they agree, abandoning the crowded bar.

“I’m just quickly gonna go to the bathroom”, Robbe says to Jens.

“We’ll wait outside.”

Robbe nods at him and leaves. He gets to the bathroom, pees quickly and goes to wash his hands when someone at the urinals catches his attention.

His hair is blond, he’s skinny, skin-tight black jeans, loose black t-shirt. He turns around when he’s done and Robbe quickly looks away because _no, he was definitely not staring at the DJ’s back while he was peeing_.

He quickly washes his hands and dries them when the guy stands right next to him, using the same sink as Robbe. Their eyes meet again and the guy raises his eyebrows. Robbe doesn’t know what to say.

“Sorry, can I…?” The guy gestures towards the hand drier.

Robbe blushes. His face must resemble a tomato and he quickly takes a step back. “Oh! Sorry, sorry… I –“ He stops.

The guy finishes drying his hands and turns around.

“I really liked your set!”, Robbe quickly says before the guy can turn to leave.

“Oh. Thank you.” He smiles. “Sander.” He extends his hand.

Robbe quickly moves to shake it, taking a step closer. “Robbe.”

“Always good to meet a fan, be sure to give me five stars on the DJ scale.” Sander winks and lets go of Robbe’s hand.

Robbe laughs and shakes his head in lieu of saying something.

They don’t say anything else, but they both move to leave the bathroom at the same time, going in the same direction. Robbe keeps stealing glances at Sander and every other time he meets his eyes. They’re green, Robbe thinks. Maybe. He’d like to look at them for longer to make sure.

“Uh, I’m actually –“ Robbe gestures towards the exit when they get to the dance floor.

“Oh! Me too”, Sander answers and laughs.

“Okay.”

So they walk to the exit together, not saying anything else and Robbe desperately tries to come up with something that screams _I’m gay, are you?_ and _I’d like to kiss you_ without actually saying either of those and without it being weird or creepy.

Luck or fate or maybe something completely different ends up coming to his aid though. Once they get outside, Robbe sees Jens, Aaron and a few people he doesn’t know standing a bit off to the side. At first Robbe means to turn to Sander to say goodbye and maybe have a last conversation, but then Sander makes a beeline towards them. Robbe awkwardly follows him, nods at Jens when he arrives.

Jens gives him an odd look. “What’s up?”, he mouths.

Robbe shakes his head at him, not wanting to answer.

Sander and Amber then greet each other and Robbe finally remembers Amber telling them about the DJ being her cousin. He silently laughs at himself. For developing a crush in such a short time, for actually _talking_ and then _not_ talking to that crush, for now apparently going to an after party with that crush.

“Oh, you’re joining us?”, Sander says when he turns around and notices Robbe standing there.

Robbe shrugs a little helplessly. “Amber’s a friend.”

“Oh yes, you guys don’t know each other yet!”, Amber pipes up and grins happily. “Sander, this is Robbe and Jens, they’re Aaron’s friends, we all went to school together actually. Guys, this is my cousin Sander and the best DJ in the _world_!”

Sander blushes a little at that and giggles.

Robbe would like to look at him _forever._ But he just waves at him.

“You know each other?”, Jens asks after he shakes Sander’s hand, picking up on the somewhat weird vibe between Robbe and Sander.

“Yeah, bathroom”, Sander says at the same time as Robbe says “Not really…”

Their eyes meet again and they laugh.

“Alright!” Amber claps her hands and makes sure everyone in the group is paying attention to her. Robbe looks away from Sander but keeps peeking at him whenever possible. “Let’s go!”

And then Amber leads the whole group down the street. The apartment isn’t far away and the group quickly mixes and everyone starts talking to each other. Robbe keeps close to Jens though, not really saying anything unless he’s talked to.

When they get to the apartment the party is already in full swing. They’re greeted by a loud cheer. It’s clear everyone here knows Sander, several people hugging him and congratulating him.

Robbe smiles at that. “I’m gonna go get a beer”, he says to Jens and walks in the direction of where he thinks the kitchen might be, hoping to find drinks there.

He turns around to look at Sander, who is hugging a guy Robbe doesn’t know, one more time when he hears someone yell something. He literally walks into someone when he turns back around and almost knocks her over. “Oh, fuck”, he exclaims. “Sorry, I –“ He meets the girl’s eyes. “Oh, hi.”

It’s Noor, the bartender from earlier. Her whole face lights up when she recognizes him. “Oh my god, hi!”

“Hi”, Robbe says again and smiles.

“Noor”, she says and extends her hand.

“I’m Robbe”, he answers and shakes it awkwardly.

She laughs and then pulls at his hand to hug him. “It’s nice to see you again”, she whispers into his ear. “Want something to drink?”

He nods and smiles and gratefully takes the beer she offers him. Then she takes his hand again and pulls him towards the living room. The furniture is pushed to the walls, creating a makeshift dance floor. Some people are dancing but many people are spread out over the floor, the couches and even up the stairs. It’s not overly crowded but it’s still a lot of people. Robbe scans the crowd looking for Jens (and hopefully Sander) and finds him (them) sitting on one of the couches. Luckily, that’s exactly where Noor takes him. She sits down on the couch that’s opposite to Jens’ and Robbe sits down next to her. He can see both Jens and Sander from here.

“Where’s my beer?”, Jens asks him, fake-exasperated, and shakes his head at him.

Robbe shrugs. “Sorry.”

Noor laughs. “Oh, I’m sorry. I kind of kidnapped Robbe over there. I can get you one!” She jumps up and disappears into the kitchen and Jens doesn’t even have enough time to look at Robbe, confused, because she’s back as quickly as she left. “Here.” She hands Jens a bottle of beer. “I’m Noor.” She smiles and sits down next to Robbe again. “I’m a bartender at Club Nivo, we met there earlier.” She gestures towards Robbe.

Jens’ face lights up. “Oh, you were the one who introduced Sander, right?”

“Yes!”, Noor answers, excited. “Sander is my best friend, we went to school together!”

That makes Sander look up and tune into their conversation. His eyes meet Noor’s and then Robbe’s and he smiles tightly. “I wouldn’t say _best_ ”, he says but smiles at her fondly.

“Hey!”, she yells indignantly and laughs.

Robbe gulps his beer down quickly. He’s suddenly grateful for all the alcohol he’s consumed today, making him feel pleasantly buzzed despite feeling a bit awkward.

“Oh, I love this song!”, Noor suddenly yells when _In My Mind_ starts playing. She takes Robbe’s hand again and starts pulling him up. “Come dance with me!”

Robbe goes with her willingly. It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ to dance and it’s not that he doesn’t like Noor. But he’s realizing that he needs to, somehow, let her know that he’s gay. And soon. Because he knows that glint in her eyes, has seen it in girls a few times, has taken advantage of it when he was still closeted. He doesn’t want to lead her on. But he does so anyway because he doesn’t know what to say, dances with her, letting her pull him close.

Soon enough, Robbe sees Jens dancing next to him. He tries to telepathically communicate with him, wills him to save him, but Jens doesn’t seem to notice. Instead, Robbe loosens his grip on Noor’s hips and takes a step back, trying to dance _next to_ and not _with_ her. She pulls him back though, follows him when he takes a step back. Her face comes close.

“Do you want to…”, she says and trails off, pulling him a little away from the others, standing right next to a wall. Then her face comes even closer and as soon as Robbe realizes exactly what she’s doing, he finally does take a step back, making her stumble a little.

“Sorry, sorry”, he exclaims, steadying her.

“Oh, no, sorry, I thought –“ Noor shakes her head at him. She’s blushing a little, not quite meeting his eyes, aware she’s being rejected.

“No, it’s okay, you’re great, it’s just…” Robbe winces. “I’m gay?” It ends up sounding like a question.

“Oh”, Noor just says and her cheeks get even redder.

“Sorry, I should’ve told you earlier, but I didn’t want to presume…” Robbe trails off, not sure if she’s interested in his apologies.

Noor shakes her head. “No, no, it’s okay. I thought… You didn’t reject my number…” Her eyes widen. “Or did you even – ? Get my number?”

“No, yeah, I got it. Uh, sorry.” Robbe shrugs.

They look at each other for another moment, awkwardly, both of their cheeks bright red and then the moment is over. She raises her eyebrows and they suddenly burst into laughter.

“This is so embarrassing. Are you out?”, Noor suddenly asks.

Robbe cocks his head. “Yes?” It sounds like a question again.

Noor nods and then turns around and looks around the room dramatically, demanding everyone’s attention. “ _Guys_. I just tried to hook up with a gay guy. _Again._ ”

A few people cheer at her and heckle. She winks at Robbe one more time and then moves towards a few girls, dancing in the middle of the floor who are cackling at her good-naturedly.

Robbe just stands there for a moment and awkwardly sips at his beer. Then there’s a body sliding up next to him. He flinches in surprise when he sees Sander, his face so close he can feel his breath on his cheek. He smiles at him. “This happen to her a lot?”, he asks, shrugging helplessly.

“More often than you’d think”, Sander says and grins.

Robbe laughs quietly and shakes his head. “I feel bad, I should’ve told her earlier. I thought she was flirting with me but I…” He shrugs. “You kind of have to punch me in the face and yell _I am flirting with you_ at me to get me to notice, you know?” He wants to yell at himself to stop talking. But he also wants to kiss Sander’s face off, so maybe talking is better.

Sander grins. There’s a beat and then his smile widens even more. “Well… I do now”, he says and his eyes flit all over Robbe’s face, from his eyes, his hairline, his lips, his nose and back.

Robbe swallows. He feels hot.

“You like Bowie?”, Sander asks.

“Yeah.” Robbe feels like he’s lying because he doesn’t think he’s ever listened to a full Bowie album, but also… who doesn’t like David Bowie, just in general?

“Me too.”

Robbe laughs at that. _Well, obviously._

“So… I don’t like to punch people”, Sander continues. “And I don’t really condone violence in general, by the way. But I will totally punch you if you want me to.” He shrugs and looks at Robbe.

Robbe laughs but then stops and stares back. “Oh! I…” He stops and then he grins. “Okay?”

“I just thought you should know”, Sander says and takes another step closer. “This is me flirting with you by the way.”

Robbe feels Sander’s hand ghosting up and down his arm, their faces only centimeters away from each other. “That’s good”, he breathes. “Because I couldn’t stop staring at you earlier during your set. It was mesmerizing.”

Sander grins at him. “Good”, he says. “Because same. You’re a really good dancer.”

Then he leans in and Robbe is in heaven the moment Sander’s soft lips touch his own. It’s slow at first, they’re both getting acquainted to each other’s lips, barely moving. It’s just a long press of their closed mouths. They part and look at each other for a moment. Then Robbe moves right back in, opening up his mouth and kissing Sander with a little more intent, more heat. Sander happily plays along and licks into Robbe’s mouth which punches a low moan out of him. They keep kissing and Robbe’s hands fly from Sander’s back up to his hair, to his cheeks, never knowing where they want to stay. Sander has one hand firmly on the back of Robbe’s head, lightly grasping at his hair, the other low on his back.

“You wanna find a room and… talk?”, Sander murmurs into Robbe’s mouth. “Or something.”

“Or something”, Robbe agrees quietly. And possibly too quickly. “My roommates are out”, he adds, throwing caution to the wind.

Sander grins at him and nods.

They turn around and all the noise of the party suddenly comes back to them. “I forgot where we were for a moment”, Robbe says, a little stunned.

Sander giggles and raises his eyebrows at him. “I’m that good, huh?” He laughs at Robbe’s indignant face and takes his hand in his.

Robbe glimpses at their intertwined hands and then pulls at Sander’s arm. “Five stars on the DJ scale”, he says. “Well, then let’s go.” He winks at Sander.

Sander swallows.

On their way through the crowd, Robbe sees Jens cheering them on and giving him a thumbs up which makes him laugh. Then they pass Noor (who gives them a fake-annoyed look) and her friends (some of which give them a real-annoyed look). Robbe thinks about looking for Amber for a moment to say goodbye and say thank you for inviting him to the party, but he quickly realizes that he doesn’t care. Not when he’s holding the hand of a beautiful boy. Who just had his tongue down his throat.

Robbe and Sander leave the apartment, the cold air sobering Robbe up a little. The walk back to the club feels like it takes years. Robbe checks his phone and sees that it’s way past 2am. They never let go of each other’s hand until they get there and get their bikes that they left there. They keep stealing glances at each other while they ride their bikes.

When they arrive, they make out for a while before they manage to lock their bikes.

Robbe jumps on Sander’s back and Sander walks him up the stairs like that, but has to let him down after two flights of stairs, out of breath. They burst into laughter and have to take a breather.

Then they stumble into the apartment and go straight to Robbe’s room. They fall onto the bed and it’s hot and fast and messy, both of them drunk on alcohol and each other. When it’s over they lie next to each other on the bed, naked, blissed out and smiling.

Sander takes out his phone and puts on his Bowie playlist. Robbe laughs at that, but happily rests his head on Sander’s shoulder, throwing his arm over his chest. He closes his eyes, listens to the music, breathes him in and lets himself fall asleep quickly.

When Robbe wakes up, he wakes up to a light hangover and a boy in his bed. But he’d happily have a hangover for the rest of his life if it means he gets to keep Sander.

Robbe ends up being really late to lunch with his mother because he has to kiss Sander some more, but it’s worth it because he gets a boyfriend out of it.


End file.
